Two Movies, One House
by Zeppo104
Summary: Macy's sister gets the best seat in the house for two great movies. Nacy and Joella. JONAS LA. Summary isn't very good but give it a try. ONESHOT


Nacy and Joella one shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas LA or Wizards of Waverly Place. I do own Megan and her character.

Just a short little thing I thought of last night at 2:30am while watching Wizards of Waverly Place. Megan is Macy's sister and she's 14. Hope you like it!

Megan's POV

It's 12:30am on a Saturday and I can't sleep. I think I'll watch some TV. I walked downstairs quietly but the stupid stairs creaked. When I got to the kitchen I grabbed some ice water and sat down in front of the TV. I turned it on it went blasting probably because Joe was the last one to use it and he's deaf (not kidding). After sitting there for about 10 minutes of watching Wizards of Waverly Place I heard a noise coming from upstairs. It must be one of the guys I thought because the sounds were coming from their bedrooms. After a few seconds a very sleepy Nick appeared at the top of the stairs. When he passed me I don't think he saw me at first because I didn't say or do anything. Just then I heard a groan, followed by my sister walking down the hall sleep walking. Oh no not again. I thought as i got up and grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled, "WAKE UP MACY! YOU'RE SLEEPWALKING!" That startled not only Macy but Nick too. Nick and Macy looked at each other and in unison yelled, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" "Sorry, but that's the only way to wake Macy from sleep walking." I said with a innocent tone. Just then Joe came down stairs with a baseball bat and said, "What's going on? Anyone hurt?" "No one's hurt except my eardrums." A sleep Stella came in rubbing her ears. "Someone explain. Megan!" she said looking at me with a death glare saying, why did you interrupt my beauty sleep. "Well. Macy was sleepwalking and so to wake her up you have to yell at her and then Nick and Macy got mad and started to yell and then you guys came." I said explaining the whole situation. "Well, now that were all up we should do something." I suggested and got a whole room full of glares. Eventually they all agreed to play a board game. Knowing Macy, she was very competitive and she could get mad at Nick and then they can live happily ever after. My sister says she doesn't like him but I can see that they both like each other, and I'm only 14. Stella would get mad at Joe when he spilled something on his shirt so to make him laugh and spill something is no big deal. It feels good to play matchmaker with people older than you. Sometimes they're so oblivious to their love lives.

At about 1:00am Macy got mad at Nick for "cheating" and dragged him outside so they could yell at each other while Joe and Stella argued about a pudding stain that Joe made when I made him laugh. He was just too easy to make laugh. Even if you just said candy he would go ballistic. So now Macy and Nick were near the pool yelling with the door open and Stella and Joe were in the game room. Stella was mostly yelling at Joe. Lucky me I was stuck in the middle in the living just sitting there after everyone had ditched me to yell at their crush. I crept over to the door which lead to the pool and listened to Macy and Nick. "You totally cheated. I saw you." Macy screamed at Nick who was getting madder and madder. "No I didn't. If anyone is cheating it's you. How does someone roll a double on the first try after getting into jail? (We were playing Monopoly). "You know what I'm sick of you always getting ahead with who you are and everything." Macy said. "That has nothing to do with what we were talking about, and I don't do that. I get everything fair and square." Nick retorted. "Really? Because I think being a rock star helps you get a lot." Macy said. "I don't get everything. There's one thing that I haven't gotten from being a rock star." Nick said looking slightly down and a look on his face said, why did you just say that. "What have you not gotten?" Macy said still staring at him. He looked up right into her eyes with warmth now and said, "You". Before Macy could say anything after that Nick crashed his lips into hers and after a few seconds Macy began to kiss back. My eyes got big and I felt like throwing up. I crept back to the game room where Joe and Stella were arguing still. "How could you ruin that shirt? I work my butt off on your clothes and then your careless and just spill everything possible on them." Stella yelled right in Joe's face. "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm clumsy. I don't mean too but everyone thinks of my as the clumsy one in JONAS and I just stayed to that title." Joe said looking down. Stella who was taken back at what he said changed her attitude and the look in her eyes and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry I said that. You're not the clumsy one. You're the funny, smart and cute one." She said with a smile on her face. "Did you just call me cute?" Joe asked with a questioning tone. "Maybe, depends on what you would do if I did say that you were cute." Stella said still staring at Joe. "I'd do this." With that Joe crashed his lips into Stella's and all the tension from Stella body just went away. That's twice I thought that I wanted to throw up. I crept back into the living room just when Nick and Macy walked in holding hands and seconds later Stella and Joe came in with smiles on their faces. I simply said, with all honesty before heading upstairs, "You guys are all disgusting. Watching you guys suck each other's faces in not a sight I want to see again. I'm going to bed." When I was at the top of the stairs I heard laughing and giggling from downstairs and I just rolled my eyes and headed to my room.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
